A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be used to print content onto a physical medium (also referred to as media or substrate), such as paper. For an ink based printing device, printing material (e.g., ink) may be ejected onto the physical medium (e.g., paper) to thereby print content onto a physical medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.